Keira
Keira is Samos' daughter and Jak's love interest in the first and second games, in Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier and in Jak X. She and Jak do not stop liking each other in the third game, rather Jak's banishment to the Wasteland and the three way war for Haven City give them very little time together in that time frame. It is unknown what became of Keira's mother or who she is, as she has made no appearances in any of the games as of yet, and has only been mentioned once very briefly in Jak X. She is presumably one year younger than Jak, as he is roughly two when he travels back to the past, and Samos had no children yet. Mechanic Keira is a professional mechanic and is very handy with vehicles. In the first game, her A-Grav Zoomer helps in multiple missions for moving across lava and mountainous terrain. She also works on the Blue Sage's machine for lifting objects in order to help Jak and Daxter move the boulder from the entrance of Klaww's roust. After she, her father, Jak, and Daxter find a Rift Rider at the end of the first game, all four of them are on it when it goes to the future in the second game. Throughout the second game, she builds a replica of it for them to get home. It turns out that her replica was actually the original Rift Rider, as the younger Samos and younger Jak took it back in time at the end of the second game. She finally comes to racing in Jak X, after a long dispute between Keira and her father. Personality Keira's original personality in TPL is feisty and strong, and she is obviously proud of herself for being a part of the adventure and being a good mechanic. She is sure of herself and is constantly frustrated with Daxter's horrible attempts of flirting, but puts up with it because it means Jak will be near. In Jak II and Jak 3 her personality dims and weakens, which makes her more dependent on the other characters. Why this is happened is unknown. In Jak X she gets her fire back, standing up for herself and taking her life into her own hands. She also begins to race, defying her father's orders. In TLF, she goes on a quest to be a sage and makes more of her own decisions, becoming a stronger character. Attire From TPL to Jak X she has the same clothing, a white midriff singlet with dark blue very short sleeves. She wears black pant braces attached 3/4 purple and pink cut-off pants. She wears bandage like straps around her arms and legs both somewhat concealed with brown cone shaped pieces of material. She has a dark blue belt that looks like it could be used for holding tools but never is. She wears a purple colar around her neck as well as blue goggles that hang low on her chest. Her clothing changes in TLF and becomes more conservative. She wears a white top mostly covered by a dark blue button covered long-sleeved coat with a yellow collar. She still wears purple pants but these ones are more rugged and give the impression that she will be doing some more actual adventuring. She wears brown boots that don't go very high. She has a strap of purple material on her neck. She also wears a necklace with a blue-ish white crystal. She still retains her goggles. Love interest Jak and Keira can briefly be seen staring at one another or having small awkward moments in all of the games, but these moments are mostly in the first game. During the end of the first and second games, Jak and Keira attempt to kiss but are always interrupted. At the end of Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy, they come close, but Daxter jumps between them and yells to Jak: "Whoa! Put it on ice, big guy!" At the end of Jak II, they are interrupted again when Daxter yells, but this time he wasn't trying stop them kissing. Instead, Daxter was trying to keep an already heavily drunken Onin away from any more alcohol. Keira and Jak do not attempt to kiss in Jak 3, but Jak interrupts a kiss between Daxter and Tess. Jak and Keira finally kiss at the end of Jak X: Combat Racing, when Daxter interrupts them again, but says then, "Will you kiss her already! Sheeeesh!" At the end of The Lost Frontier Jak and Keira share another onscreen kiss after first being interrupted by Daxter. During this kiss, Keira more or less jumps Jak. It is obvious that Keira has feelings for Jak, and she becomes jealous when Daxter mentions about Jak being with other people. One notable example is after the Class 3 race in Jak II, where Keira and Ashelin break into a small catfight over Jak. The Lost Frontier In The Lost Frontier Keira goes on a quest with Jak and Daxter to become a Sage. The idea for this probably stems from the Red Sage's comment at the end of The Precursor Legacy, as he compliments her on her ingenuity and says to Samos that "we may have a new sage here", but this comment is not mentioned in any of the other games until The Lost Frontier. Also, in the Lost Frontier, Keira acts as copilot of Jak's ship. Trivia * Keira has appeared in every game, but for a very short time in Daxter. * In Jak and Daxter The Precursor Legacy and Jak II, Keira is played by Anna Garduno, but starting with Jak 3, Keira is played by Tara Strong. Keira's build is also changed. * It can be safely assumed that her A-Grav Zoomer from The Precursor Legacy became the model for all the other Zoomers in Jak 2 and 3, because the Zoomer was left behind when she traveled to the future with Samos, Daxter and Jak. * In Jak X, Samos tells Keira "A womans place is in the garage fixing cars".So it's possible that Keira's mother was also a mechanic * In Jak 2 she stayed behind a curtain until she showed herself. * In TPL Red Sage says we have another sage ,in TLF she is on a quest to become a sage, at the end of which she is shown channeling Eco energy, perhaps implying she will indeed become a sage, and possibly (though unlikely) a playable character in a future game * Four men have shown attraction to Keira these being: Jak, Daxter, Erol and Phoenix Category:Characters